Field
Embodiments described herein relate to semiconductor packaging. More particularly embodiments relate to package on package (PoP) structures and manners of fabrication.
Background Information
Package on package (PoP) applications have become increasingly popular as the demand for higher component density continues in devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and digital cameras. In one implementation, PoP structures include multiple memory packages stacked onto on one another. In another implementation, PoP structures include mixed logic-memory package stacks, such as system on chip (SoC) packages with memory packages. In such an implementation, the bottom package is typically the SoC package since the logic requires more I/O terminals and the top package is a memory package.